wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor
Victor is a member of Empire Eighty-Eight. Appearance Victor wears a breastplate, painted black, coming down to a v-neck, over a blood red shirt with black pants. While he previously wore a mask while operating as "Victor", after the E88's identities became public knowledge he divested of it.Victor – A white supremacist and partner to Othala, Victor wears a black v-neck breastplate, red shirt and black slacks. His power allows him to steal people’s skills and talents, draining them temporarily or permanently (depending on the amount stolen) and giving it to himself on a permanent basis. - Cast (spoiler free) Abilities and Powers Victor is an ability thief, able to gain the skills of anyone he spends time in the presence of. He has used his power to become a veteran martial artist, a computer hacker, board game player, expert in various forms of gunplay, and various other things.Victor – Has the ability to steal learned skills and talents through proximity to others. Victor retains these talents indefinitely, while his victims may recover some of what was lost over weeks, months or years. An exceedingly accomplished martial artist, orator, singer, musician, dancer, fencer, gunman, sniper, pilot, driver, chess player, go player and computer hacker, among other things. Victor wears a black-painted breastplate with a v-neck, a blood red shirt and black slacks. Since his identity was revealed, he’s decided not to wear a mask. - Cast (in depth) The mechanism can act through several paths with each connection made intensifying the breadth and depth of what he is able to steal, whether a specific skill or a impairing a targets general skill set.Victor. He was a talent vampire, stealing people’s trained skills, keeping them if he held on to them long enough, and leaving that person temporarily bereft of whatever skill they’d spent their lives learning. People like him had a tendency to pick up martial arts, parkour, weapons training and other combat skills. He tended to pair up with Othala, the girl who could grant powers, meaning Victor also had super speed, super strength or invincibility. If he was wounded, she could give him regeneration instead. - Excerpt from Colony 15.2“I’d step back, Skitter,” Tattletale said. “His power works by proximity, among other things. Physical contact, eye contact and active use of a skill lets him leech them off you. The stronger the contact with each transfer point, the more transfer points he’s maintaining, the faster the drain. He could suck away something essential, or make you just a little bit worse at everything you do.” - Excerpt from Colony 15.3 Barring a complete "robbery" of the skill in question, the victim will experience a complete regeneration of the skill in question.People Victor drains regenerate what they’ve lost, unless it’s taken to an extreme, in which case it may be gone forever (or ‘regenerating’ the lost skill would be more time consuming than learning from scratch). Tattletale probably wouldn’t have volunteered her people for his skill-vampirism if they could lose something vital forever, and her people wouldn’t have accepted. - Comment by Wildbow on Colony 15.3 History Background Before his trigger, Victor may have attended a meeting of the extended Herren family when they were attacked. When the resident parahumans were incapacitated following Othala's trigger event, Victor disabled the person attacking the newly activated parahuman.Othala's power grants powers. It does so by means of a striker venue (touch) and it's a positive relationship. She was being supported by a variety of powers when she triggered due to a pointed and immediate, in-her-face physical threat. The clan was attacked, possibly during a moot, a big meeting of multiple branches of the family/organization. Someone came after her, and despite everything, all the power around her, fighting off the other enemies, this guy wasn't stopped. He had a weapon or grabbed her and scared her. Good enough for a second generation trigger. I imagine that after that point, during the usual 'trigger visions' blackout, that someone (an unpowered Victor?) knocked out the assailant. - Othala's Trigger event Eventually triggering and working his way up through the ranks, he would marry Othala after her cousin - his original fiancee - died.Excerpt from Colony 15.3 Story Start Engaged with New Wave alongside Krieg, Alabaster and Othala during the Collapse of the Empire Eighty-Eight.Buzz 7.9 He participated in the fight against Leviathan and was knocked out in the later stages of the fight. He survived where many others did not.The Armband spoke. Losses are as follows: Debaser, Ascendant, Gallant, Zigzag, Prince of Blades, Vitiator, Humble, Halo, Whirlygig, Night, Crusader, Uglymug, Victor, Furrow, Barker, Elegance, Quark, Pelter, Snowflake, Ballistic, Mama Bear, Mister Eminent, Flashbang, Biter…--Excerpt from Extermination 8.3 Post-Leviathan With the death of Kaiser at the hands of Leviathan, Victor and Othala fell in with Fenrir's Chosen. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Had a disagreement with the Undersiders that led to his capture.Colony 15.2 Colony 15.3 Coil persuaded Victor to use his hacking abilities in the service of his organization when Dragon began focusing her efforts to combat them.I've been made aware that Dragon is also making a bid to claim, seize and lock out digital goods within the city. Victor has agreed to work with my teams and do what he can to minimize the damage. - Monarch 16.1 His fate after the death of Coil and the escape of Echidna is unknown. He was ambushed with the rest of his team by the Undersiders. References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Fenrir's Chosen Category:Thinker Category:Villains